The Cottage
by Rexaider
Summary: Mia was on her daily walk around the neighbourhood , while she gets lost and Ends up in a Cottage deep in the woods! After a sleepover there she realizes that her Charmander went missing, when also realizes that she was back in her bedroom! Whats up with all the Mystery? Who is behind it?


p class="center bolder" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; font-size: 24px; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif;"The Cottage/p  
p class="center bolder" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; font-size: 24px; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif;"Chapter. 1 | A Dream !?/p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px;" /p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px;"It was evening already , no sign of Sun in any corner of the sky. I got completely distracted with my own self that I forgot how far I had gone away from Home. When I got back to thoughts , I started walking back./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px;"The Oak trees stood silently along the path amidst the gloom of the Dark Night. I could hear the hoots of a distant Pokemon and as well hear eerie Howls. The night made its presence with an eerie and scary vibe./p  
div class="image-container" style="box-sizing: border-box; text-align: center; margin: 20px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px;" /div  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px;"Amidst all this , I gazed upon a faint twinkle in a distance , in the woods. It was faintly pink and drifted around in the air as if it were a gorgeous Beautifly. Amazed by its beauty , I took a minute just looking at it. My curiosity pushed me into taking steps in the Sparkle's direction. Step by step , The light got brighter. A few seconds later , I was so close to it that I raised my arm to touch it. Just as my Index was about to touch it , it drifted away , as if it knew my presence./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px;"Now my curiosity grew even more. My mind , subconsciously , made me take steps towards the light. Step by step I went , I lost track of where I was going. Then , the light stopped moving. That was strange. It stood only a few meters before me./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px;"I looked around to see where I was , I was shocked. Everything was pitch-black. I had no clue about where I was. All I could see was that light now. With curiosity , I neared it and as I did it , I stumbled upon a rock. I could feel it with my arms , it was a polished and an erect rock. Standing up again , I started walking./p  
div class="image-container" style="box-sizing: border-box; text-align: center; margin: 20px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px;" /div  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px;"Now I was sure I'd touch it. As I tried once again , It drifted back again ... only this time it did not run away wildly. Instead it grew brighter. Brighter enough that it could light up the area. And there was a Deserted Cottage , just by our side all this time. It now felt as if I was guided to the place by the light./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px;"Now I had no place to else the cottage. It had already become dark enough for it to be impossible for me to reach home. So I told to myself I better spend all night at the cottage. But I was afraid because I've never been in a situation like that before , all by myself./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px;"I am a Pokemon trainer so I had my partner with me , it was a Charmander indeed. I call him out. I thought to myself about how resourceful he was with the flame on his tail. With hi beside me , I walked towards the door. As I rested my palm over the Door Knob , I remembered about the light from before. So I turned my head around but only to see that it was gone./p  
div class="image-container" style="box-sizing: border-box; text-align: center; margin: 20px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px;" /div  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px;"I was confused , I turned back and continued to unlock the door and " Kluck !" the door unlocked , It swung back with a very eerie squeak. As I moved my leg to walk into the hallway , I heard loud screeches from inside . Out came a horde of Zubat flying from within./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px;"I ducked down with instinct , and they flew away. I put forth a fake smile to Charmander just to assure him safety. As I walked in the cottage , the floor wood squealed like a sick Raichu. At the end were the rooms ,I really didn't think much. I walked into on , It felt as the living room. Broken and Dusty. On the table were some pretty old books and a picture ... of a Man. It had the cottage in the background. I supposed he was the owner. Behind it was the letter ' T ' scribbled. There was also a couch by the wall. I patted it a little bit and laid myself on it.I also grabbed Charmander and snuggled with him. Soon after that , he felt asleep. But I kept thinking for a while , I felt fast asleep./p  
div class="image-container" style="box-sizing: border-box; text-align: center; margin: 20px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px;" /div  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px;"Next morning , I was time for me to wake up. I could feel the warmth of the sun over my Eyelids. As I opened my eyes , I noticed something strange. I had a blanket on me and that was my very own blanket. Out to my surprise I was in my room ! " Mia ! " my mom called out to me. Hurriedly , I hustled to the Kitchen and there I asked her " How did I come back home ? " she said " Oh Honey , what are you talking ? You were right here with us , all evening , Don't you remember ? " Even though I was greatly puzzled at first , I persuaded myself that it was just a dream./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px;"As I slowly started to sip y coffee , I asked Mom ," Mom , Where's Charmander ? Is he playing outside ?" And she gave me the unexpected reply .../p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px;""What Charmander ? You don't have a Charmander , Honey. What is happening with you today ?"/p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px;"I freaked out , I rushed out to my room , I couldn't find his Pokeball there ! i was totally bewildered. I wore on my flipflops and set out. I ran as quick as I could. Many hard minutes later I was at an open area which I supposed where the Cottage stood. But there was nothing there./p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px;"I took a few steps forward and behind the trees , I thought that must be the place. But that turned out to be a Deserted Graveyard. Nonetheless , I walked in there. Now I was sure that I would find the cottage but instead I saw a huge grave in its place. There was the name , "Thomas Reinfields" carved on to it. I walked towards it , still in shock , I gazed over the grave and I found a letter there. I picked it up and open it. It was all in black ink and it read ,/p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px;"" I knew you would read it. Hope you had a Good night at my cottage , Miss Mia Hendriks .../p  
p class="center" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px 20px; overflow: hidden; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center; color: #444444; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'lucida grande', 'Segoe UI', arial, verdana, 'lucida sans unicode', tahoma, sans-serif; font-size: 20px;" -Thomas "/p 


End file.
